


Exhibition Skate

by Darth_Claire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homosexuality, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nudity, Strip Games, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire
Summary: A couple months after the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri and Victor are practicing at the Ice Palace  Victor finds a way to motivate his fiance.





	Exhibition Skate

 

The sensual music of Yuuri’s Eros routine filled the Ice Palace as he skated.  Victor waited on the side of the rink, watching Yurri with a critical eye. As he extended his right hand, Yuuri looked at the gold ring on his finger.  He had meant it as a thank you, but Victor had been braver and turned it into an engagement. They had yet to discuss any actual wedding plans, but there was no rush.  For now, Yuuri was content just to have Victor by his side. 

 

He came to the last jump. He put all his effort into it, turning it into a quad.  He landed, but stumbled a bit. He shook his head and continued with the routine finishing with the seductive pose.  The music faded and Yuuri heard a disappointing silence in the arena. 

 

“You’re over rotating on the jumps,” Victor said.

 

Yuuri glared at him. “I thought we were just here to have fun.”

 

“That’s no excuse for poor form,” Victor chided.

 

Yuuri sighed and skated over to get some water.  Even with the season over, Victor was having a hard time dropping the coach act.  As much as Yuuri appreciated everything Victor had done for him, he had hoped they could take a break for a while and just enjoy each other’s company.

 

“Are you two planning to go home any time soon?”  Yuuko called from the side.

 

“Not until he gets those jumps,” Victor called back.

 

“Ok! Just turn off the lights when you leave!”  Yuuko left, leaving Yuuri and Victor alone in the rink.

 

“Alright, let’s try it again,” Victor instructed.

 

“Can we at least take a break?” Yuuri pleaded, leaning against the wall.

 

“Come on, you’re not even tired.”

 

“No, but we have to start getting ready for the season in a few weeks.  Can’t we just relax a bit?”

Victor smiled warmly. For a moment Yuuri felt a glimmer of hope, but instead he poked Yuuri’s stomach.  “You remember what happened last season, my little piglet. I don’t have time to get you back in shape this year.”

 

Yuuri swatted his hand. Victor just laughed.

 

“What about this. You try the jumps again and every time you land one, I’ll take something off. Every time you mess up, you take something off. Like strip poker.”

 

“WHAT?” Yuuri cried.  “You want me to take my clothes off in here?”

 

Victor gently caressed Yuuri’s arm. “You know what they say, ‘Practice naked perfect!’”

 

“No one says that!” Yuuri exclaimed.

 

“People say it all the time!” Victor insisted.

 

Yuuri thought for a moment.  “Do you mean practice MAKES perfect.”

 

Victor stared at him blankly.  “Practice MAKES perfect?”

 

Yuuri burst out laughing.  “Do you mean to tell me that you’ve been practicing naked your whole career?”

 

“When I could,” Victor admitted.  “It wasn’t always easy to get the rink to myself.”

 

Yuuri tried to catch his breath.  “Didn’t you get cold?”

 

Victor shrugged.  “I’m Russian.”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to get his laughter under control. He really shouldn’t be surprised,  This was exactly the sort of thing Victor would do. After all, that free spirited confidence was what he had fallen in love with.

 

“Just give it a try,” Victor pleaded sweetly.  “It’ll be fun. Then we can go back and sit in the hot spring to warm up.”

 

Yuuri kissed him stroking the ring on Victor’s hand with his thumb.  If he really intended to spend his life with this man, he would have to learn to embrace Victor’s little quirks.  

 

“Fine, but I’m not doing the whole routine, just the jumps.”

 

“I’m not wearing much!” Victor said.  “If you do them right, you only have to do a few.”

 

Yuuri skated around the rink a few times, letting himself fall into a comfortable rhythm. Glancing quickly at victor he leapt in the air, rotating three times before landing. His foot slipped. He managed to recover but Victor caught the mistake.

 

“Ah, take off your shirt!”

 

Yuuri sighed but peeled off his shirt, tossing it at Victor as he passed.  Victor caught it, grinning like an idiot. 

 

“Two more.”

 

Yuuri took a breath and set up for his next jump. He leapt, landing squarely with his leg extended.  Almost immediately he launched into another jump, landing it with the same grace.

 

Victor clapped excitedly and stripped down to his underwear.  He leaned against the wall, jutting his hips out invitingly as Yuuri skated around the rink.  Yuuri looked away and set up for his final jump. He leapt in the air. His form was perfect but as he came down, he caught a glimpse of Victor tugging the waist of his briefs down. His concentration only slipped for a moment, but it was enough to throw him off. He lost his balance and fell, landing on his rear

 

“That’s one for me!” 

 

“You cheated!” Yuuri accused him.

 

“Take off your pants!”

 

Yuuri reluctantly wrestled his pants over his skates and got back to his feet.  He skated past Victor, whirling his pants over his head and flinging them defiantly at his half naked fiance.  They were even now, both down to their underwear. Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to visualize his next jump. He could do it, he just had to focus.  There were no judges to impress, only Victor. Win or lose, this last jump would end this and they could go home and sit in the hot spring together. He skated around to build up speed and jumped, rotating four times and landing flawlessly on the ice.  Victor clapped excitedly.

 

“Magnificent!” 

 

“Take them off!” Yuuri cried triumphantly.

 

Victor flashed him a seductive smile and turned around to strip off his underwear. He bent over, giving Yuuri a good look at his naked ass.  Yuuri felt his throat tighten as Victor straightened and casually tossed his briefs into the stands. He skated out to Yuuri, unbothered by the cold.  

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this!” Victor said, arching his back and lifting one leg behind him.  Yuuri felt his groin tighten. Distracted by the sight, he collided with the wall.

 

Victor stopped in front of him and helped him to his feet.  “Take them off!”

 

“That wasn’t even a jump!” Yuuri protested.

 

Victor skated around and embraced him from behind, leaning in to whisper in his ear.  “It’s just us here, my little Katsudon. No need to be embarrassed.”

 

Yuuri felt the heat creep into his cheeks as Victor rubbed his bare thigh.

 

“Let’s just go back to the hot spring,” he suggested.  It seemed like Victor was about to pin him against the wall and screw him senseless right here on the ice.  If they didn’t get out of here soon, Yuuri was going to let him.

 

“I’m not ready,” Victor purred, moving his hand up to cup Yuuri’s jaw.  “Seduce me,” he whispered, kissing Yuuri’s neck. 

 

Yuuri caved.  He kissed Victor and skated over to the side to strip off the last of his clothing. Victor turned on the music. The song from their exhibition skate started to play.  Yuuri skated out to begin the routine. He shivered a bit as the cold air rushed around him. He tried to forget his embarrassment and focus on the routine. He was out here to seduce Victor and he was determined to do it in one song

 

Victor joined him, his strong hands gliding over Yuuri’s bare skin as they danced across the ice.  Yuuri let himself lean in to Victor’s firm touch as Victor lifted him in the air and then dropped him into a dip.  Victor tried to steal a kiss, but Yuuri twisted out of reach. It was too soon to end this. He stroked Victor’s cheek and stepped away for the next part of the routine.  

 

They skated as the music played, teasing each other with a brief touch every time they came together.  Yuuri kept his eyes locked on Victor. He had seen the man naked dozens of times, and he had seen him skate more than that.  Both sights had always left him breathless, but seeing them combined threatened to overwhelm him. It was like watching an angel. He imagined himself dancing on the clouds in the arms of a winged seraphim as he was carried up to the heavens.

 

The music ended.  Victor held Yuuri in the final pose, stroking his cheek.  “That was magical.” 

 

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Why aren’t you three in bed!” Yuuko screamed. 

 

Surprised, Victor dropped Yuuri. Yuuri yelped as his naked skin hit the ice. 

 

“Hi Yuuko,” Victor called helping Yuuri to his feet. Blushing furiously, Yuuri hid behind Victor. The Russian stood there proudly, making no attempt to cover himself.

 

Yuuko clasped a hand to her bleeding nose. “Hi Victor, Yuuri, don’t let me disturb you!”

 

“Were they filming us the whole time?” Yuuri shrieked.

 

“Give me that!” Yuuko shouted, grabbing the phone away from her daughters.  

 

“Delete it!” Yuuri ordered.

 

“Send it to me first!” Victor called.

 

Yuuri slumped against Victor’s shoulder. “Can we go home now please?”

 

* * *

 

Victor stood outside the door to the hotspring watching the video that Yuuko had sent him.  He was always amazed at what Yuuri could do when he just let himself relax. It was like watching a beautiful nymph.  Victor’s heart ached as he watched his fiance glide over the ice.

 

“I think this is even better than the exhibition,” he mused.

 

“Would you put that away, it’s embarrassing!” Yuuri snapped.  He silenced his phone and got in the hot spring, slumping down until the water came up to his neck.  “I can’t believe Yuuko caught us.”

 

Victor shrugged.  “She didn’t seem to mind.  Should I send it to you?”

 

Yuuri was quiet for a moment. “Ok,” he muttered finally, shyly looking away from Victor.

 

Victor quickly typed in Yuuri’s name and forwarded the video.  He turned his phone on silent and set it in the basket before getting in the water.  He slipped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him close.

 

“Now where were we?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky exited the rink and stretched.  Otabek Altin followed him off the ice and took a long drink of water.  

 

“I’m exhausted,” Yuri moaned.  “What do you want to do for dinner?”

 

Otabek rubbed his neck and thought for a moment.  “Something warm.”

 

“We could get some soup on the way home,” Yuri suggested.

 

Otabek put a hand on Yuri’s arm.  “I was hoping we could go out. Somewhere a little more secluded.”

 

Yuri blushed and frantically reached for his phone to find a restaurant.  He opened it to 38 new messages from the group text. 

 

“What the hell?”

 

Otabek checked his own phone.  “I’m starting to regret letting Christophe add me to this.  This better not be another picture of him at the nude beach.”

 

“No it’s from Victor.”  Yuri opened up the video and screamed. Yuuri was naked except for a pair of skates. A moment later Victor appeared beside him, also naked.  “Why the hell would they send me this!” he yelled.

 

“I think he sent it by mistake,” Otabek surmised.  “Probably autocorrected Katsuki’s name to yours. It’s not the first time he’s done that.  Remember what he sent last week?”

 

“Don’t remind me!”  Yuri cringed. “I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight until I get that image out of my head.”

 

Glancing around the rink to see if anyone was watching, Otabek leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  Yuri stared at him, speechless.

 

“Let’s get changed and go eat,” Otabek said quietly, heading toward the locker room.

 

Yuri followed in stunned silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes as the sun streamed in through the blinds.  Beside him Victor was still fast asleep. He rolled over and checked his phone, shocked to find several notifications.  He put on his glasses. He had 3 missed calls and a text from Phichit and 54 messages in the group chat. He scrolled through them, baffled by the conversation until he got to the original message.

 

“VICTOR!  You’re dead!”

 

-The End-

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! let me know what you think!
> 
> The main story is done, but I'm planning to do a couple of related side pieces.
> 
> There is now art for this story! My friend drew this piece. NFSW Not even remotely safe. [Art by Trashiverse](https://trashiverse.tumblr.com/post/179979833441/its-darthclaires-birthday-so-i-made-some-art)


End file.
